


Безэховая камера

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверное, Хан слишком привык к белому шуму в голове и не представлял, что может быть иначе. И именно поэтому, в момент, когда Маркус нажал на кнопку, и шум исчез, Хан понял, что его семья мертва. <br/>Потеряв смысл жизни, он сдается экипажу «Энтерпрайз».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безэховая камера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anechoic Chamber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907572) by [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Star Trek Reboot 2014 на WTF Combat 2014. Разрешение на перевод получено.

У Хана были веские основания полагать, что Маркус убил всех, кто был ему дорог, но не осталось ни малейшего сомнения в том, что его семья окончательно и бесповоротно мертва, когда он попытался организовать атаку на высший офицерский состав Флота. 

Это было похоже на вспышку, молнию, воплотившую в жизнь самый страшный его кошмар так внезапно, что он чуть не задохнулся. Понадобилось не больше пяти секунд, чтобы Маркус поймал его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и нажал кнопку на пульте; чтобы достичь своей цели, можно было даже не вставать с кресла.

Наверное, Хан слишком привык к белому шуму в голове и не представлял, что может быть иначе. И именно поэтому в момент, когда Маркус нажал на кнопку, и шум исчез, Хан понял, что его семья мертва.

Что-то внутри него сломалось.

Дыхание перехватывало, а руки мелко задрожали. Он выстрелил от силы пару раз, лишь разбив окна и повергнув офицеров в панику. Зияющая брешь в сознании, слезы на глазах и оглушительная тишина в голове переполнили его. Этого просто не могло быть, просто не могло… но всё равно случилось — сомнений не было.

Он наткнулся на кристально-голубые глаза, полные замешательства. Задался вопросом — почему? И понял, что ему на самом деле плевать. Хотелось бежать отсюда, сломя голову, — так быстро, как только возможно.

К черту план; Хан активировал трансварп, чтобы, покуда будет хватать сил, уйти подальше от пространства Федерации.

Песчаные бури и окрестный грохот оглушали, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы заполнить душераздирающую тишину в голове. Докуда хватало взгляда, простирались дюны и руины — на Кроносе тоже негде было спрятаться от собственного горя, и даже суровая местность не могла отвлечь его от гнетущей тишины.

Дрожащими руками Хан натянул на голову капюшон плаща и побрел меж руин в поисках укрытия, откуда он мог бы слушать грохот бури. Вряд ли от этого была бы хоть какая-то польза — тишина была слишком сильной, всепоглощающей... абсолютной.

Ему просто повезло найти убежище — он вообще не искал. Инстинкт взял верх, диктуя необходимость выжить во враждебной среде, но подсознательно Хан понимал, что готов просто сдаться на милость судьбе. 

Песчаная буря еще не разыгралась в полную силу, когда, наконец, осознание ударило c силой целого легиона:  
Его семья мертва.  
Он один.  
Совершенно, абсолютно, бесконечно один.

Он кричал, срывая голос, рвал на себе волосы и раздирал кожу. Бился, царапался, ползал и пинался, но никак не мог облегчить свою боль. Голос возвращался, и он принимался кричать с удвоенной силой. Горькие слезы жгли глаза; боль текла по венам ледяной рекой. Он проклинал жизнь, Бога, удачу, время, вселенную; все, что знал и о чем не ведал. Он проклял своих создателей, своих преследователей, свои решения, принятые и отвергнутые. Он проклинал всё и всех. Он снова кричал, умолял, клялся и раскаивался; а потом проклинал заново и кричал, чтобы просто кричать, пока доставало сил.

Хан забился в угол своего укрытия. Не осталось ни слез, чтобы плакать, ни голоса, чтобы вымолвить хоть слово, — силы и воля оставили его, ничто не могло изменить того факта, что здесь и сейчас он лишился всего.

Он потерялся… и не было никого, кто бы его нашел.

Хан закрыл глаза, позволяя тишине пожрать остатки разума, и утонул в своем проклятом одиночестве.

***

Атака Джона Харрисона закончилась так же неожиданно, как и началась, оставив за собой не только раненных и полную неразбериху, но и замешательство в умах некоторых любопытствующих.

Одним из них был Джеймс Т. Кирк, который пересекся взглядом с нападавшим и заметил в его глазах то, чего не ожидал увидеть — боль.

Сама по себе атака была короткой, ее окончание — спонтанным, будто что-то спутало все планы. Соответствующие доклады показали, что в то же время за чертой города был взорван склад с высоким уровнем безопасности, несколько охранников убиты, а содержимое склада — уничтожено. Фрагменты быстро сложились в единый паззл, но даже при наличии вполне весомых доказательств Кирк сомневался в том, что на самом деле произошло.

И не он один. Спок тоже, казалось, тонул в потоке неразрешенных вопросов и смутных подозрений. Произошедшее отдавало вопиющей нелогичностью, а имеющихся на руках улик катастрофически не хватало, чтобы восполнить пробелы в обрывистой истории с Джоном Харрисоном. 

Адмирал Пайк был одним из тех, кто тоже не был уверен в объективности отчета, воссоздающего всю цепочку событий. После атаки он оказался в госпитале, но даже собственная травма не могла притупить его внимание и желание докопаться до правды. Он вверил все заботы в руки Кирка, и его новый старший помощник, в свою очередь, поделился собственными мыслями, и, что самое главное, разузнал о пришедшем «сверху» приказе.

— Повтори-ка, — сказал Пайк, щурясь на Джима, явно заерзавшего под взглядом своего наставника и капитана.  
— Адмирал Маркус отдал приказ, цитирую, «об уничтожении террориста Джона Харрисона».

Кирк показал ему падд с приказом. 

— У нас на примете несколько предполагаемых местонахождений Харрисона, и как только мы получим точную информацию о его дислокации, будем обязаны отправиться туда и убить его.

Пайк молчал довольно долго, читая доклад и время от времени озабоченно поглядывая на Кирка. 

— Он переводит Спока на Энтерпрайз, — добавил Пайк. – Он будет твоим первым помощником, а ты — капитаном в мое отсутствие.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Мне это не нравится, — вздохнул Пайк.  
— Мне тоже, сэр.

В палате повисла тишина: приказ был подозрительный и в крайней степени противоречил тому, на чем базировался устав Звездного флота. Задание носило четко военный характер, и, вероятно, нарушало куда больше положений, чем Спок мог процитировать.

— Выкладывай, сынок, — в конце концов сказал Пайк. — Я почти слышу твои мысли.

Джим открыл, было, рот, но тут же передумал. Однако, Пайк ждал, и он, наконец, произнес:

— Мне все это не нравится. Что-то здесь не так.  
— Что-то не так, сынок.  
— Но почему? — Джим посмотрел ему в глаза. — Этот человек… произошло что-то большее, чем просто атака. Что-то… что-то не так было с ним, когда он в одиночку пошел против верховного командования. 

Джим замешкался, но Пайк терпеливо ждал, пока он соберется с мыслями. 

— Тот, кто сознательно стреляет на поражение, не может быть… в шоке.  
— Ты тоже заметил, верно?  
— Сэр?

Пайк откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза:

— Я просматривал видео с камер наблюдения и уловил момент, когда ты смотрел на него, а он на тебя… это выражение… ты прав. Было что-то большее, о чем нам не сказали, но не заметить это было нельзя.

Он передал падд Кирку, и молодой капитан задумался, что-то для себя решая. 

— Я не стану убивать Харрисона.  
— Не станешь.  
— Но я должен привести его обратно, чтобы он ответил за свои преступления, — Кирк облизал губы. — И потом, что бы ни случилось, он ключевой фрагмент в разгадке этого…

Он не хотел этого говорить, но Пайк, вздохнув, закончил фразу за него.

— Да, он ключевой элемент в разгадке этого… заговора.

Разговор оставил неприятное послевкусие — что-то гнило внутри правящего аппарата Федерации, но, по крайней мере, у них была подсказка. И теперь им предстояло любой ценой привезти ее обратно.

***

Слоняться без четкой цели было неосознанным решением. Хан просто встал и побрел меж руин и пыльных дорог, жадно вслушиваясь в окрестный шум, чтобы задушить абсолютную, ужасающую тишину в голове, минуту за минутой поедавшую его сознание.

Он не смотрел ни под ноги, ни по сторонам. Выбирая это место для укрытия, он заранее знал, что оно необитаемо, и наткнуться тут было не на кого, потому можно было спокойно бродить, не скрывая своего присутствия.

С приходом ночи буря улеглась, и могильная тишина дополнила зияющую пустоту в голове.

Хан кричал так громко, как только мог, будучи не в силах смириться с тишиной. Одна мысль о том, что его может что-нибудь сломить, казалась абсурдной, но это случилось, и деться от этого было некуда. 

На него упал ослепительный свет, и оглушили крики на грубом наречии, которое он разбирал лишь отчасти. Хан поднял глаза, определяя источник яркого света, и разглядел клингонский корабль. Ему явно приказывали сдаться. Отряд быстро высадился на поверхность и ощетинился оружием; со всех сторон посыпался град вопросов, которые он не вполне понимал.

— Этого недостаточно, — яростно рыкнул Хан. — Столько шума, и все равно недостаточно, чтобы утопить в нем тишину!

Он дрался, потому что нуждался в звуке, нуждался в криках и в битве; ему необходимо было слышать грохот крови в ушах, чтобы заглушить тишину утраты.

Клингонские воины оказались достойными противниками, их голоса — грубыми и громкими, и яростный боевой клич звенел в воздухе.

Но этого было недостаточно.

— Громче, — Хан отразил еще один удар и атаковал сам, — громче!

Он кричал, кричали и его враги, в гневе сражения готовые уничтожить противника, посмевшего бросить им вызов. Но Хану было всё равно — он просто хотел шума битвы.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с лидером отряда, Хан вдруг ощутил резкую боль, прострелившую все тело. Горделивый клингон вонзил нож ему в живот, не позволяя соскочить с лезвия и разрывая плоть. Он выплевывал слова Хану прямо в лицо, а тот едва понимал его грубую речь, — и это казалось правильным: сердце билось так громко, что на мгновение тишина померкла.

Хан положил руку клингону на запястье, а вторую — на плечо, переводя взгляд с лезвия, вонзившегося в живот, на лицо противника.

— notlhbe' Dotlh 'IQ. — презрительно произнес клингон. — He'So' notlhbe' Dotlh 'IQ*

*От тебя несет горем, человек!

Он провернул нож и выдернул его, бросая Хана в руки двум своим соратникам. Колени подгибались под весом тела, на ногах он держался только благодаря сомнительной помощи клингонов.

Стук сердца замедлился и больше не отдавался в ушах: снова главенствовала тишина. Хан взвыл раненным зверем и бросился в бой с новой силой, хотя контролировать свои движения было уже сложнее. В ответ он получил только болезненный пинок и несколько оглушительных ударов по спине.

Инстинкт взял верх, и теперь Хан просто боролся за выживание, пока не расправился с противниками и не скрылся до прибытия очередного отряда.

Следы крови меж камней и руин повели бы преследователей за ним, но это его уже не волновало. Приближалась очередная буря. Он нашел убежище под развалинами некогда внушительного здания, теперь больше похожего на груду обломков.

Шаги давались нелегко, но удалось добраться до заброшенного местечка, и, споткнувшись, почти упасть ничком. Хан сполз по стене на пол, закрыл глаза и зажал ладонями уши, снова проклиная тишину.

***

Как Джим уже отметил, в подрыве Мемориала Кельвина как такового логики не было от слова совсем. Даже Спок признавал, что у конкретно этой атаки явно была иная цель.

Нападение на охраняемый склад — совсем другое дело. Однако, истинный смысл нападения стал ясен только после того, как адмирал Маркус открыл общественности доступ к засекреченной прежде информации по оборонному проекту, известному как Секция 31.

Данные о проекте, конечно же, тщательно отфильтровывались. Всё было якобы в порядке, что настораживало еще больше; особенно, если учесть, что в последний раз записи обновлялись за день до нападения.

Оружие… склад был забит высокотехнологичными устройствами: фотонными торпедами, если говорить точнее. Оружие, разработанное самим Харрисоном в рамках секретного проекта, инициированного как часть оборонной программы против растущей клингонской угрозы. Разработки позже саботировал и пресек сам же Харрисон.

В официальном обращении Маркус сообщил, что Харрисон — предатель и, вероятно, направился к врагам, чтобы продать секретную информацию и использовать ее против Федерации, а значит и оборонной системы Земли.

Спок читал и слушал доклады, анализировал доказательства и в итоге пришел к выводу, что человек непосвященный не заметил бы ни малейшего несовпадения. Тот факт, что Монтгомери Скотт смог доказать использование Харрисоном трансварпных технологий для побега на Кронос, заставлял доверять заявлениям Маркуса еще больше.

Джон Харрисон был шпионом, предателем Федерации и, самое главное, Земли.

Спок согласился, что это было… логически приемлемо.

Однако с притянутой за уши связью между совещанием и взрывом склада он согласиться никак не мог. Чтобы уничтожить разработки Секции 31, Харрисону не нужно было собирать верховное командование в одном месте. В отвлекающем маневре не было необходимости, следовательно, выводы о том, что действия Харрисона против Секции 31 и верховного командования были связаны с нападением на склад, казались просто нелогичными.

Происходящее, конечно, мало касалось его самого, но, являясь старшим помощником на флагманском корабле Флота, он просто не мог закрыть глаза на эти странности, ведь именно их экипаж получил задание найти преступника. И убить.

Джим рассказал ему, как прошел разговор с Пайком, и как они смогут обойти приказ… Спок быстро согласился с предложением — Харрисон должен быть пойман и доставлен обратно на Землю для суда, как это и предписывают правила.

Однако характер первоначальных приказов заставил Спока более детально изучить разрушенный склад и фотонные торпеды дальнего действия, ныне уничтоженные. Он не ожидал увидеть имя дочери адмирала Маркуса среди участников проекта, а ее добровольное сотрудничество стало полной неожиданностью.

Кэрол Маркус была назначена работать с материалами, оставленными Джоном Харрисоном после его дезертирства, но полученная ею информация была неполной, а спецификации на оружие так и не попали к ней в руки. Она с подозрением отнеслась к этому; отец скрывал от нее информацию — что-то важное, то, что она просто не могла игнорировать.

Совместными усилиями и не без помощи Джима Споку и Кэрол удалось получить доступ к засекреченным архивам и покопаться в информации, которая вообще не должна была попадаться им на глаза. Когда все необходимые доказательства были найдены, стало ясно, что они находятся в самом центре заговора.

Еще год назад Джона Харрисона просто не существовало. Скудные записи о пройденных им необычайно многочисленных медицинских «тестах» говорили о более чем спорных и крайне ненормальных результатах.

Они начали сомневаться в истинной личности Джон Харрисоа, в его реальной роли в этом бедламе и в том, как его недавние действия были связаны с нынешними событиями. А потом они получили доступ к снимкам руин склада. Фото иллюстрировали события, о которых им не следовало знать — технически этих фотографий не существовало.

В отчете говорилось про полдюжины мертвых и полдюжины раненных… фото же свидетельствовали о большем числе трупов, гораздо большем… и ни одного доклада о «процессе зачистки».

Кэрол стало плохо, и она прикрыла рот рукой. У Джима дрожали руки, Спок уставился на экран в молчании. Не было необходимости озвучивать факт резни, изображение говорило само за себя.

***

В день, когда они должны были отправиться в погоню за Харрисоном, был пойман диверсант, пытавшийся саботировать работу корабля. Если бы Скотти не взялся объяснить наглецу, что случается с теми, кто обижает его детку, Кирк бы сделал это сам, но начальник инженерной службы и без него прекрасно справлялся с задачей.

— Капитан?..  
— Да, Спок?  
— Я бы посоветовал мистеру Скотту остановиться и передать нарушителя охране.

Джим быстро оглянулся на охранника, с не меньшим интересом наблюдавшего за тем, как Скотти всю душу вытрясает из парня, осмелившегося сломать корабль. 

Он наблюдал еще с пять минут, пока Спок резко не толкнул его в бок.

— Ладно, ладно!

Джим подошел к Скотти, даже не обратившему на него внимания.

— …И чтоб ноги твоей больше не было рядом с этим гребаным кораблем!  
— Уймись, Скотти. Пусть ребята сдадут его Флоту, где он предстанет перед правосудием.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, что могло произойти, выйди из строя варп-ядро? — взвыл Скотти. — Да мы бы просто застряли на вражеской территории, если не хуже. 

Джим обменялся взглядом со Споком — тот кивнул. Они должны были обсудить это — миссия становилась опаснее, чем они ожидали.

— Твое мнение? — спросил Джим вулканца, и тот ответил:  
— Если мы проследим за отчетами, то можно будет заключить, что саботаж, вероятно, был организован союзником Харрисона с целью предотвращения погони.  
— Но мы прекрасно знаем, что все эти отчеты — полный бред, — прошипел Джим, и Спок поднял бровь.  
— Да, — он просто согласился. — У Харрисона не было никакой возможности организовать всё это, кроме как спланировать заранее, что в свете последних событий маловероятно.  
— Что ж, — Джим заложил руки за спину и обошел пустой мостик. — Мы поймаем Харрисона, и наш корабль выгодно застрянет во вражеском пространстве… где нас могут атаковать в любой подходящий момент… звучит…  
— Удобно, — закончил Спок.  
— Точно, — согласился Джим. — Вопрос: кому?

Они решили продолжить миссию, но прежде попытались задержать отправление диверсанта на Землю. У них было временное преимущество перед теми, кто за ними следил — теми, у кого хватило решимости попытаться предотвратить возвращение Харрисона на Землю. В данный момент у них был диверсант на гауптвахте и миссия, выполнение которой становилось всё опаснее с каждой секундой. И дело тут было совершенно не в клингонах.

***

Джим, Спок, Ухура и двое офицеров из службы безопасности спустились на Кронос на маленьком корабле, следуя сигналу, который мог бы привести их к Джону Харрисону. Они успешно избежали клингонского патруля, и, наконец, Джим решил приземлиться на необитаемой территории, где было отмечено последнее местоположение Харрисона.

Первым, что бросилось им в глаза, были следы боя: хотя всё вокруг и было покрыто песком, оставшимся после бури, кое-что еще можно было рассмотреть.

— Капитан! — Ухура срочно вышла на связь, и Джим прибежал по первому же зову.

Различить что-либо в пыли было сложно, но Ухуре удалось найти след, который привел их в заброшенное здание. Крупные капли чего-то, напоминавшего засохшую кровь, привели к рухнувшему строению, вполне способному послужить Харрисону убежищем. С большой осторожностью они вошли под своды руин.

— Мне нужен свет, — буркнул Джим. Один из офицеров зажег фонарик, чтобы осветить помещение, и чуть не выронил его, когда, пучок света выхватил из темноты их цель, забившуюся в углу.

Десант моментально вскинул фазеры, и Джим переглянулся со Споком. Харрисон не двигался; он вообще не подавал каких-либо признаков жизни.

— Джон Харрисон? — голос Джима зазвенел в тишине, но в ответ тот лишь дернулся. Нахмурившись, они осторожно подобрались ближе с фазерами наизготовку.

— Коммандер Харрисон, — Спок тоже не получил ответа. Он взглянул на Джима, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения приблизиться; Джим моментально оказался рядом, не позволяя Споку рисковать в одиночку.

Они подошли достаточно близко, чтобы заметить закрытые глаза Харрисона и его тяжелое дыхание — тот либо был без сознания, либо притворялся.

Спока накрыло тяжелое облако сомнения: он видел больше, чем должен был видеть по мнению Флота, и просто не мог с этим смириться. Вопреки здравому смыслу он потянулся к лицу Харрисона и положил пальцы на контактные точки прежде, чем Джим смог его остановить.

Они говорили о слиянии разумов, и Джим тогда воспротивился, потому что не хотел подвергать Спока риску. Но Спок теперь знал, что произошло на самом деле — они оба знали, и просто не могли притвориться, что это их не касается. 

Спок ахнул, и Харрисон, наконец, шевельнулся — глаза его распахнулись, полные смятения. Он оттолкнул Спока и сильнее вжался в стену, явно не до конца осознавая реальность происходящего. Спок отпрянул, избегая Джима и увеличивая расстояние между собой и сидящим мужчиной.

Джим выругался и придвинулся ближе — с фазером в руке, но Харрисон признал его. Он положил ладонь тому на лоб.

— Он болен, — он прижал ладонь сильнее, чувствуя холодный пот на невыносимо горячей коже. — Весь горит.  
— Капитан…

Джим чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности — ему потребовалось всё самообладание, чтобы не отшатнуться.

Льдисто-голубые глаза, пустые, безжизненные, посмотрели на него, и Джим чуть не поморщился. Струйка крови текла с губ, а лицо было в синяках. Харрисона бил озноб.

— Джон Харрисон, — повторил Джим. — Ты…  
— Я сдаюсь.

Джим потрясенно умолк. Харрисон с трудом распрямился, не сводя с него глаз, и тот на мгновение растерялся.

— Я… принимаю твою капитуляцию.

Джим приказал офицерам подойти; оба перевели взгляд с Харрисона на своего капитана, прежде чем выполнить приказ. Только после того, как новоиспеченного пленника подняли на ноги и заковали, Джим заметил, что тот сидел в луже крови. Ему было больно и плохо, но у Джима сложилось впечатление, будто сдается он не из-за этого.

— Нужно забирать его отсюда, — Джим поднялся на ноги. — Осторожнее, он ранен.

Харрисон не пытался бороться, не прилагал никаких усилий, вообще ничего не делал. Он просто позволил увести себя. До корабля его практически тащили, и Джиму что-то в этой ситуации отчаянно не нравилось. Он глянулся через плечо и увидел беседующих Спока и Ухуру: старпом был слегка бледен, а Ухура выглядела заметно расстроенной.

— Капитан? — окликнул его Спок. — Похоже, наши подозрения подтвердились.

Что ж, Джон Харрисон действительно был ключом к разгадке заговора… что никак не объясняло, почему Спок такой бледный и дерганый.

— Спок? — Он подошел ближе. — Всё в порядке?

Вулканец переглянулся с Ухурой, та кивнула, и он повернулся к своему капитану:

— Джим, мы не всё знали.

Конечно же, они не всё знали! И сейчас у Кирка было чувство, что многие знания — многие печали.

***

Леонарду «Боунзу» Маккою досталось довольно много хлопот с новым пациентом-беглецом — не потому, что он спорил с врачом, вовсе нет. Харрисон был странно сговорчив, без единой жалобы делал то, что ему велели, но на расспросы отвечал односложно — либо «да», либо «нет». Чтобы осведомиться о самочувствии пациента, Боунзу пришлось проявить чудеса словесной эквилибристики. Харрисон должен был пройти срочную операцию сразу после прибытия на борт, но, очевидно, забыл упомянуть, что его внутренности разорваны в клочья, а некоторые раны опасно воспалены.

Боунз вкатил едва вздрогнувшему Харрисону еще одну порцию лекарства и провел очередное сканирование.

Одна только рана на животе казалась смертельной, но он чудом выжил. Ситуацию осложняла усилившаяся лихорадка, и хотя физически он был сильнее простого человека, полученные им раны могли кого угодно в могилу свести, и это необходимо было учесть. Клиногонский кинжал был зазубренным и нанес слишком много вреда, пока его вынимали. По подозрениям Боунза, лихорадка была вызвана тем, что лезвие было отравлено.

Тем не менее, несмотря на внушительный физический ущерб, действительно беспокоили его пустота и отрешенность во взгляде Харрисона; либо по этому человеку театральные подмостки плакали, либо с ним действительно что-то было не так, и, судя по взглядам, которые на него бросал Спок, второе было более вероятным.

Этот гоблин постоянно шастал в медблок, добиваясь разговора с пленником, и Боунзу даже удалось прогнать его пару раз, но потом он просто сдался. Результат был вполне предсказуем — Спок обнаружил, что Харрисон отвечал лишь на вопросы о своем самочувствии, игнорируя остальные.

Настало время задействовать тяжелую артиллерию — и в медблоке окопался уже Джим. Стоя возле биокровати, он смотрел на Харрисона, а тот стабильно игнорировал его; Джим обменялся обеспокоенным взглядом со своим первым помощником.

— Около двух лет назад Федерация обнаружила в неисследованной части космоса дрейфующее судно, — начал он. — Вся информация, связанная с этим кораблем, засекречена, включая судьбу экипажа.

Харрисон вздрогнул и сфокусировался на нем.

— Они мертвы, — хриплым, надтреснутым голосом проговорил он с таким лицом, будто вдруг увидел привидение.  
— Но это случилось всего пару дней назад…

Боунз вопросительно уставился на Джима, но тот был сосредоточен совсем на другом. Харрисон перевел взгляд на Джима; остекленевшие глаза были полны боли.

— Их больше… Никого не осталось, — пробормотал он. — Убиты… уничтожены… их больше нет.

Джим на мгновение умолк и в конце концов решился положить ладонь Харрисону на плечо.

— Мне жаль.

Харрисон закрыл глаза.

***

Настойчивость Джима для Боунза не стала новостью: он был ему почти как брат, так что не понаслышке знал, какой размах могут принять изыски этого паршивца, если ему надо что-то разузнать. Однако в этот раз даже он был впечатлен.

Кирк умудрился убедить неразговорчивого пленника поговорить с ним, выудил из него много важной и просто полезной информации, начиная с настоящего имени.

Маккой перезаписал файл, добавив туда «Хана», пока отмечал прогресс в состоянии здоровья своего необычного пациента. Хан все еще был слаб и не вполне оправился; доктор начал подозревать, что это не имеет никакой связи с ядом, в котором было смочено клингонское оружие, но некий психологический фактор влиял на нынешнее состояние Хана. К сожалению, доказать это он не мог в силу недостатка фактов.

Маккой попросил Джима расспросить об этом Хана во время очередной беседы, уже успевшей стать традицией. Говоря о разговорах, он в основном имел в виду длительные монологи, но настойчивости Джиму было не занимать, так что — Боунз был уверен — в конце концов, Хан бы заговорил.

Если всё, что сказал Хан, — правда, то у них на борту находился последний генетически модифицированный человек из двадцать первого века — выживший во время истребления своего народа и противостоявший коррумпированному верховному командованию Звездного Флота.

Боунз обязан был выяснить, почему Хан в опасности, и это не имело ничего общего с Маркусом, ищущим его, ведь раны не затягивались, хотя должны были. Его словно оставила воля к жизни. К сожалению, Спок подтвердил его догадку.

Слияние разумов, инициированное Споком на Кроносе, было слишком торопливым и неглубоким, но все же дало ему много информации, которая помогла выяснить, почему Хан буквально таял на глазах.

Хан не знал, что обладает некой телепатической связью со своими братьями и сестрами. Это чувство всегда было с ним, белым шумом заполняя сознание. Связь была разорвана и уничтожена так внезапно, что Хан из-за этого почти сошел с ума. Теперь он был скорее пустой оболочкой, влачащей жалкое существование, но на самом деле совершенно не заботился о самом себе.

Никто не удивлялся тому, что Джим пытался добиться от Хана хоть какой-то реакции, и, конечно же, ему это удалось. У него уже было второе имя; что ж, еще одним просто обязано было стать «Упрямый», потому что результат говорил сам за себя.

Теперь Боунз наблюдал за тем, как Джим болтал без остановки, не заботясь выбором темы разговора, пока Хан таращился на юного капитана немигающими глазами, но более или менее слушал, пусть даже и выглядел при этом недовольным или скучающим, — Боунз не мог решить, — но, наконец, проявлял хоть какую-то реакцию – неважно, насколько минимальную.

Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем Боунз заметил, что то, как Хан отвечал Джиму, имело куда больше значения, чем им казалось изначально, а подтверждение от Спока было важным открытием.

Боунз изучил результаты последнего обследования и был удивлен, увидев явный прогресс, – что ж, лучше, чем ничего.

***

Александр Маркус был частью небольшой группы, контролирующей официально несуществующую Секцию 31 и выполняющей несколько функций, в том числе разработку и производство оружия и кораблей класса «Дредноут», немаркированных «Вендженс». Сборка оружия нового типа, конечно же, объяснялась надобностями военных структур. Хотя планетарных масштабов оборону никто не отменял, Звездный Флот не был военной организацией, а «Клингонская угроза» всё еще оставалась реальной, хоть клингонов никто и не провоцировал.

Провокация произошла бы, если бы Энтерпрайз обнаружили на границе Нейтральной зоны после открытия огня по Кроносу. Увенчайся успехом саботаж… клингоны бы атаковали, и война стала бы неизбежной.

Кирк не забыл об этих фактах в своем отчете, стараясь включить как можно больше деталей, в том числе и информацию, которую им удалось раскопать в архивах Секции 31, доказывающую причастность Маркуса, и показания Хана.

Само собой, реакция на доклад была сильной, в большей степени негативной.

Некоторые выразили свое недовольство, что привело к аресту Маркуса. Среди кадетов распространялось беспокойство, поползли слухи о марионетках.

Никто не был уверен, когда и как произошла утечка информации о гибели экипажа «Ботани Бэй», но теперь многие знали причину взрыва на оружейном складе. Информация была отнесена к служебной, и Флот отказался обнародовать в прессе соответствующие заявления, ссылаясь на то, что дело всё ещё расследуется. Однако, даже при всех утомительных пиар-акциях и ускоренной работе департамента по контролю за нанесенным ущербом, слова «война», «резня» и «заговор» просачивались во всемирную сеть. Общие усилия, направленные на сохранение полной секретности, были нечеловеческими.

На Джима Кирка показывали пальцами, его имя не сходило с уст. Адмирал Пайк делал всё возможное, чтобы сохранить его инкогнито, заявив, что его работа уже была сделана, а об остальных расследованиях и процедурах позаботится высшее командование Флота, но далеко не все разделяли мнение Пайка. Особенно протестовали те, кого непосредственно касался арест Маркуса, разоблаченного Кирком.

Джим чувствовал, как его сверлят взглядами, словно бы на затылке у него была воображаемая мишень. Он не ожидал, что, в конце концов, «мишень» перестанет быть воображаемой.

***

У Хана было крайне смутное представление об окружающем мире. Шум города добирался до него через мертвую тишину в голове, каждый раз помогая вспомнить, где он и что делает. В данный момент он стоял в нескольких шагах от трибуны судьи, и от него в который раз требовали показания. Кирк рядом с ним шептался со своим первым помощником-вулканцем о чем-то, что Хана не особо занимало.

Хан поднял взгляд на окруживших его офицеров службы безопасности, одетых в стандартную униформу. Они стояли возле своего капитана с таким видом, будто оказались здесь совершенно случайно и уж точно никак не для того, чтобы следить за спасенным свидетелем-обвиняемым-жертвой.

Хан был преимущественно замкнут в себе, потому без малейшей заинтересованности в происходящем молчал до тех пор, пока его не спрашивали. Если бы не Кирк, он мог бы просто сидеть с нечитаемым выражением лица и весь день пялиться в стену.

Спок считал, что состояние Хана больше всего напоминает своего рода ПТСР, и что ему, вероятно, в дальнейшем понадобится помощь квалифицированных специалистов. Кирк попросил его не говорить загадками и в случае необходимости просто позвать «старика». Спок вопросительно поднимал бровь, не совсем довольный выбором лексики, но в любом случае соглашался связаться со «стариком».

Хану было все равно, он просто придвинулся ближе к Джиму, и когда тот взял его за руку и повел на улицу, последовал, не сказав ни слова.

— Неужели это и правда необходимо? — пожаловался Кирк. — Его уже допрашивали бесчисленное количество раз!  
— Я подозреваю, что они ждут более содержательных ответов, — отметил Спок. — Хотя мне кажется, последние показания были достаточно содержательными.  
— Они спрашивают одно и то же, но по-разному.  
— Да, они, скорее всего, ищут какую-нибудь непоследовательность.  
— Это бесит.

Спок воздержался от ответа, но всё же был согласен.

В последний раз, когда Хана просили дать показания, он сделал это настолько детально, насколько возможно, отчасти доверившись словам Кирка, утверждавшим, что так нужно, а отчасти в надежде поскорее от всего отделаться.

Он устал, а тишина слишком давила. До боли в ушах.

Возможно, упомянутая тишина и стала причиной его обострившихся чувств — он первым услышал тяжелые шаги на странно пустой улице. Хан поднял глаза и увидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки человека с оружием наизготовку. Практически неосознанно просчитав траекторию выстрела, он рванул в сторону, уходя от выстрела.

В голове заходился криком голос — Хан разобрал что-то вроде «не надо», «это не должно повториться». Суета в голове началась в тот момент, когда он оттолкнул в сторону Кирка, и стихла от внезапной вспышки боли, пронесшейся по телу. Он и не заметил, какое чистое сегодня небо, пока не упал на землю. Затуманенный взгляд метался в поисках… да. Кирк был в безопасности, но на его лице отражалась боль, и Хан не мог понять, почему. На его руках была кровь; возможно, Хану не хватило быстроты реакции, и за это поплатился Кирк.

Какой стыд: он снова допустил ошибку! Это нечестно… только он начал чувствовать себя немного лучше, как оказался снова не в состоянии защитить того, кто скрашивал его бессмысленное существование.

Голова будто была набита ватой, и шум вокруг стих. Хану было тяжело дышать, а на языке появился привкус меди. Джим что-то кричал, но Хан не мог разобрать ни слова. В другой ситуации он бы моментально насторожился, но сейчас его состояние — и физическое, и моральное — было далеко от идеала, и поток информации, не добираясь до сознания, просто сбивал его с толку.

Хан медленно моргнул: в глазах потемнело. Быстрый в реальности, сейчас Джим двигался как в замедленной съемке. От болезненного давления в груди дышать стало еще сложнее.

Белый шум влился в уши. Хан знал — это не тот же звук, привычно давивший на затылок, пока его семья была жива. Вместо него осталась зияющая пустота, которую нечем было заполнить. Вместе с этим шумом тогда умерла часть его самого. Он знал – этот не тот белый шум, которого он жаждал, но все же он был лучше тишины… и Хан с облегчением принял его.

Он не мог сказать, когда мир утратил смысл, но теперь всё, по крайней мере, стало на свои места — тишина больше не разрывала его изнутри.

***

Небо было серым, солнце спряталось за тяжелыми облаками; ему нравилось, потому что пошел дождь. Ветра не было — дождь мягко лился сверху, и Хан наблюдал за тем, как капли впитываются в землю или собираются в лужи.

Шум дождя успокаивал.

Он, вероятно, спал, потому что сад, который он видел перед собой, был воспоминанием из детства — местом, которого уже давно нет. Тем не менее, сильный дождь и знакомое место пришлись ему по душе, и он поудобнее устроился на каменной скамье, чтобы понаблюдать за орошающим сад дождем.

Хан закрыл глаза, желая почувствовать влагу на своем лице, и звук падающих капель ласкал слух.

Ветер выдал чье-то присутствие; Хан открыл глаза в поисках неожиданной компании и заметил незнакомца в паре шагов от себя.

Рядом стоял старый мужчина со спокойным выражением лица, облаченный в синее и темно-серое. Хану показалось, будто он откуда-то его знал, хотя видел впервые в жизни.

— Мистер Спок, — это прозвучало уверенно, хотя в действительности скорее было вопросом, который он не решался задать; мужчина утвердительно кивнул. — Посол.  
— Мистер Сингх, — поприветствовал его старший Спок. — Похоже, что наши встречи обречены становиться необычными.  
— Я никогда не видел Вас прежде… то есть, именно Вас.  
— Именно, — он указал на скамейку, и Хан кивнул, позволяя ему сесть рядом. — Вы, должно быть, встречали молодого меня.  
— Да… и я читал о Вас… хотя информация была обрывочной.  
— Что ж, мне нравится работать с Флотом, но я предпочитаю не разглашать личную информацию, — улыбнулся Спок. — Многое отличается от того, что я знал, и многое из того, к чему я привык, изменилось… включая воспоминания о Вас, Хан Нуньен Сингх.  
— О! — Хан склонил голову в сторону. — Есть, о чем сожалеть?

Спок выразил несогласие движением руки:

— Напротив. Во всяком случае, должен сказать, конкретно это различие нахожу благоприятным, хотя и обстоятельства не самые удачные.

Небо потемнело, и Хан уперся взглядом в землю, хмурясь и плотно прижимая ладони к бедрам. Из ступора его выдернул Спок — он осторожно взял его за руку, побуждая посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Я глубоко сожалею о Вашей потере, мистер Сингх.

Его слова звучали искренне. Голос был живее и теплее, чем у его младшей копии, и Хан отважился ему поверить.

— Я допустил ошибку, - его собственный голос походил на шепот — потерянный, на грани слышимости, но все же слова дошли до адресата. — Я должен был знать, что они еще живы… но я не знал, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Гром раздался совсем близко, и дождь стал холоднее; он бежал ручейками по лицу и капал с промокших волос, упавших на лоб.   
Спок взял его ладонь в свою и заставил развернуться.

— Я не могу лгать, но даже если бы и мог, не стал бы этого делать в такие мрачные времена, - начал он.   
Хан внимательно слушал.   
— Потерять столько, сколько потеряли Вы, — это рана, которая никогда не залечится полностью. К сожалению, сужу по собственному опыту. Но могу Вас заверить, со временем и при поддержке она станет терпимой.  
— Ничто больше не будет нормально.  
— Все будет в порядке.  
— Но… — Хан опять посмотрел на серое небо. — Я, было, почувствовал себя… лучше… прежде, чем оказался здесь.

Спок усмехнулся, награждая Хана странным взглядом:

— Такой эффект он производит на людей. Многие из нас поддаются его обаянию.

Хан представил вполне конкретного человека, так что понял, о ком говорил Спок.

— Я… Тишина была не такой болезненной, когда он говорил со мной. Он сделал пустоту обитаемой.  
— Это он попросил вернуть Вас, - кивнул Спок.

Хан моргнул, смущенный, а потом вспомнил, что это место было, скорее всего, нереально.

— Неужели?  
— Он был крайне настойчив, — вулканец сжал руку Хана. — Вы были здесь довольно долго.  
— Мне так не показалось, — возразил тот. — Я просто начал чувствовать себя… не то чтобы лучше… возможно, не так плохо.  
— Возможно… в любом случае, Вам было лучше, чем раньше.

Спок встал, все еще не отпуская руки Хана, и посмотрел на вьющуюся прочь из сада, в сторону полей и, казалось, не имеющую конца тропинку. А потом снова развернулся к Хану, который, казалось, даже не хотел вставать на ноги.

— То, что Вы потеряли, заменить нельзя, и боль никогда Вас не оставит, — спокойно сказал Спок. — Вы либо утонете в своем горе, либо позволите тем, кто рядом, разделить его с Вами и сделать его более… терпимым.

Хан долго наблюдал за пожилым вулканцем:

— Вы снова говорите исходя из собственного опыта?  
— Я рад, что могу подтвердить ваши слова, — Спок улыбнулся, просто и нежно; Хан не думал, что вулканцы вообще так умеют. — Это Ваше решение, мистер Сингх. Но, пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что есть люди, которые ждут Вашего возвращения.  
— Слишком рано.

Хан говорил не о возвращении. Спок понял, что он имел в виду связь, которую чувствовал с Джимом – связь, которую он пока что был не готов признать.

— Я бы сказал, что вы произвели на меня впечатление, так же, как и он.

Хан взял Спока за руку и медленно поднялся со скамьи, в замешательстве глядя на ведущую из сада тропу.

— Тишина никогда не уйдет, — проговорил Хан. — Она всегда будет рядом.  
— Пустота останется, но она будет не такой гнетущей, — Спок мягко подтолкнул его вперед. — Тем более, что ты не один.  
— Не один?  
— Не один.

Ему хотелось поверить воодушевляющим словам, потому он просто позволил вести себя, сживаясь со странным ощущением.

Небо немного прояснилось; они шли по дороге, когда снова зарядил дождь.

***

Глаза сфокусировались на старшем Споке; тот с мягкой улыбкой медленно убрал руки с его лица. Через его плечо беспокойно заглядывал Джеймс, пораженный младший Спок и заметно раздраженный доктор Маккой.

Хан оглянулся, когда Спок отодвинулся, давая ему больше пространства. Он встретился взглядом с Джимом. Выражение лица того из обеспокоенного стало радостным, и Хан с удовольствием бы разделил эту радость, если бы не был таким уставшим, но все же он нашел в себе силы искренне улыбнуться. Джим протянул ему руку в приветствии:

— С возвращением.

Взяв его за руку, Хан облегченно вздохнул – тишина больше не резала по ушам.


End file.
